


Ya, little shit

by CristiRanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Ya, little shit

El demonio, con las manos en los bolsillos, dirige una mirada la larga al cazador, esperando una respuesta de éste. A su vez, el cazador baja la mirada, rehuyendo los ojos pardos del demonio.

''Bueno, Robert, querido, ¿Hay trato? Sinceramente no tengo todo el día'' Dice con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. El viejo cazador gruñe como respuesta. ''¿Eso es un sí?'' Pregunta impaciente.

''Si, es un maldito si'' El demonio sonríe ante la respuesta afirmativa.

''Perfecto, entonces'' Exclama y se acerca a él ''Cerremos el trato'' dice sentándose sobre el regazo del cazador, que al entender a lo que este refiere, intenta quitarlo de encima suyo ''Oh, vamos, Robert, son las reglas'' Murmura, claramente divertido por la situación. ''Solo será un pequeño beso de nada''

El demonio agarra a Bobby de la nuca, atrayéndole hacía él ''Un beso como tantos'' Piensa ''Un simple trámite''. Sin embargo, la respuesta del viejo cazador le sorprende. Dicho cazador, presiona sus labios con calidez sobre los de Crowley, dejando que su lengua se abra paso entre los dientes del demonio.

El cazador no sabe en que está pensando cuando lo hace, pero le da igual, esta vendiéndole su alma a Crowley, así que por lo menos, que sea un buen beso. Al separar los labios, el demonio sonríe divertido, y está a punto de decir algo, pero el cazador le interrumpe ''Ahora, sal de mi casa, ¡YA!'' Crowley deja de sonreír y frunce el ceño, desapareciendo de la habitación.

 

*********************

 

La noche en la que por fin vuelve a caminar, recibe una visita en su dormitorio ''¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUI, BASTARDO?'' Grita el cazador, lanzado la lámpara contra el demonio.

'Uo, relax, princesita, solo vengo a hablar'' Dice esquivando la lámpara y sentándose a los pies de la cama. El cazador lo mira amenazante ''Acerca ¿De?'' Pregunta mirando a su alrededor, pensando en que otra cosa podría lanzarle.

''Si te digo la verdad, sobre tu alma, querido... Y tus piernas'' Sonríe al cazador, pero antes de que este pueda decir algo, continua ''Verás he estado pensando seriamente en nuestro contrato, y creo que hay algunas clausulas que podríamos... ¿Revisar? Si, revisar'' El cazador le mira, sin saber donde quiere llegar el demonio. Éste, al notar que el cazador no va a responder nada, sigue hablando ''Verás, he pensado que, ya que otra vez puedes moverte y eso, no sé, podríamos aprovecharlo y quizás, si no se te da demasiado mal, pod-'' Al darse cuenta de a que se refiere el demonio, no lo piensa dos veces y alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche, de donde saca su arma, que dispara contra el demonio quedarse sin balas.

''¿Me has disparado?'' Pregunta extrañado, abriendo mucho los ojos ''Eso ha sido muy estúpido por tu parte, Robert. Pero, peor para ti, querido, porque puedo asegurarte que lo habrías disfrutado. Mucho'' Dice, y desaparece.

 

************************************************+

 

Con Sam en el Infierno y con Dean intentando rehacer una vida normal con Lisa y Ben, a Bobby no le queda otra que seguir adelante, más solo de lo que había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

Hasta que una tarde, semanas después del incidente en su habitación, mientras lee un libro sobre folklore danés, siente una presencia en su habitación. Alza la mirada y ve al demonio sentado sobre su escritorio, sonriendo, con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Lo ignora, y sigue leyendo. ''¿Mucho trabajo, querido?'' Pregunta, pero el cazador hace oídos sordos y sigue centrado en su libro, hasta que se cansa del escrutinio del demonio. 

''¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, Crowley?'' Pregunta con tono cansado, el demonio toma un sorbo y le mira, encogiéndose de hombros ''Charlar'' Dice con tono inocente. ''Ya, claro'' Murmura y vuelve a centrarse en el libro. Crowley sigue mirándole durante un rato, sin decir nada, piensa en irse, cuando el cazador cierra el libro de golpe. ''¿Y de que quieres charlar?'' pregunta, más por las ganas de deshacerse de él que por pensar que la conversación pueda ser interesante. 

El demonio vuelve a encogerse de hombros, y tras unos minutos de silencio murmura ''Yo podría ayudarte con eso... Ya sabes, a buscar cosas en tus absurdos libros, y tal'' El cazador le mira frunciendo el cejo ''¿Por qué harías eso?'' Crowley responde rodando los ojos ''Me aburro'' dice dando un trago largo, en el que vacía el vaso. 

Bobby acaba cediendo, y la conversación no le resulta tan tediosa como esperaba, de hecho, hasta que no suena el teléfono, no se da cuenta de que han estado más de una hora debatiendo. Cuando vuelve de contestar, el demonio ya se ha ido.

A medida que el tiempo pasa, las visitas de Crowley se hacen más asiduas y largas. Mantienen charlas interesantes mientras comparten una botella de whisky. Tras varios meses, y aunque jamás lo reconocería, Bobby considera al demonio su amigo.

 

Una tarde, Crowley aparece en el salón de Bobby y al no encontrarlo allí, coge un libro y se sienta a esperarle. El cazador llega con aspecto cansado y la camisa llena de sangre. Crowley se levanta, sin poder ocultar su preocupación, cuando Bobby se derrumba.

Por la mañana, el cazador despierta en su cama, sin camisa, y con unas vendas rodeando su abdomen. Se levanta con cuidado, pero no hay nadie en la casa, el demonio, tras asegurarse de que Bobby estaba bien, se había ido.

El viejo comienza a pensar que Crowley no volverá, cuando al fin aparece. ''¿Qué tal tu herida?'' Pregunta sirviéndose un trago. ''Bien'' Responde mirándole ''Gracias, Crowley, por todo'' El demonio hace un gesto quitando importancia al asunto ''Algún día me devolverás el favor'' dice echando una extraña mirada a Bobby, que éste, no sabe como interpretar.

Después de un rato de conversación sobre temas mundanos, el demonio mira a Bobby durante unos segundos ''Sabes.. La proposición que te hice hace meses sigue en pie, Robert'' dice sonriendo y desaparece.

 

*************************************************+++++

 

Si la vez anterior tardo en volver a aparecer, esta vez se resarce, y solo dos días después vuelve a aparecer en el salón de la casa de Bobby, que está en la cocina, calentando una pizza para cenar. El demonio se sienta en la encimera, y el cazador se da la vuelta para mirarle. Se miran durante unos segundos, y Crowley decide hacer como que la frase que uso para despedirse de él la vez anterior jamás llegó a salir de su boca.

Pero parece que el cazador no opina lo mismo cuando se acerca al demonio. Se acerca lo suficiente para oler su after-shave. Pone una mano en su pierna y le mira a los ojos. Crowley no puede resistir lo que lleva semanas conteniendo y comienza a besarle con brusquedad, sonriendo cuando el cazador le besa con el mismo entusiasmo. El microondas pita cuando la pizza está lista, pero ambos la ignoran. El demonio comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Bobby, mientras éste se deshace de su chaleco y comienza a quitarle la corbata. Cuando Crowley ha acabado con la camisa, se quita la chaqueta del traje, y mientras el cazador se entretiene con la corbata, se desabrocha los propios botones. Siguen besándose, parando sólo cuando el cazador necesita respirar. El demonio rodea la cintura del cazador con las piernas, pegándolo aún más a él, rozando su, ya abultada entrepierna contra él. Bobby siente su corazón latiendo con fuerza, haciendo que su respiración se vuelva irregular y agitada. El demonio sonríe ampliamente cuando Bobby comienza a besar la línea de su mandíbula, descendiendo hasta el cuello, donde se detiene. La barba del cazador le hace cosquillas y se ríe, a su vez, el cazador sonríe al sentir las manos de Crowley deslizándose suavemente por su pecho, y al igual que él, deteniéndose al llegar a la cremallera del vaquero.

El cazador nota como le baja la cremallera, y luego los boxers. Se siente vulnerable, pero está demasiado excitado para que le importe, así que, decide hacer lo mismo con los pantalones de Crowley, que le empuja con suavidad para poder quitarse el mismo la ropa que le sobra. Disfruta cuando lleva el control, así que deja que el viejo cazador piense que lleva las riendas. Bobby siente la mano ágil de Crowley guiándolo hacia su interior, y cuando al fin entra, oye un suave gemido salir de la boca del demonio. Esto, le hace excitarse aún y comienza a moverse dentro de él. Crowley toma la mano del cazador, y la coloca sobre su propia erección, y éste, captando el claro mensaje, comienza con rápidos movimientos, siguiendo el ritmo que le marca el demonio. El cazador jadea, y contiene un gemido. Su compañero, más desinhibido, gime sonoramente.

Lo único que Bobby lamenta es haberse corrido antes que el demonio, que sonriendo con malicia, se vino momentos después.

Al salir de él, el cazador lo mira sin saber que decir. Afortunadamente, Crowley, siempre tiene algo preparado ''Vaya, Robert, si que estabas necesitado, ¿eh?'' Sonríe y el Bobby se sonroja. ''No te preocupes, yo también llevaba tiempo sin llevarme un buen homenaje'' Le mira, y el cazador se sonroja aún más ''Bueno, creo que te mereces una revisión del contrato, querido'' Murmura, pero a esto, si tiene una respuesta del cazador.

''No lo he hecho por el contrato, idiota'' le mira y comienza a vestirse.

''¿Por qué lo has hecho entonces?'' pregunta con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras arquea una ceja. El cazador no responde a esto, si no que, cuando está vestido, se lava las manos y saca la pizza del microondas, saliendo de la cocina, y sentándose en el sofá. Unos minutos después, el demonio, vestido también, se sienta a su lado, y el cazador, comparte con el su cena, en silencio, viendo la televisión. El cazador, distraído con la televisión, no se da cuenta cuando el demonio le mira, de forma cariñosa, pero también posesiva.

El demonio se queda dormido en el sofá un rato después, y Bobby no tiene el valor de despertarle, así que le echa una manta por encima, sonríe, y se va a la cama. Cuando despierta, Crowley ya se ha ido.


End file.
